Heaven Night
by LadyKitsune12
Summary: Ao invés de aprender Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo aprendeu uma técnica diferente. Muito mais poderosa, mas também muito mais imprevisível. Quando ele a usa em sua luta contra Aizen, o resultado pode ser muito diferente do que ele tinha imaginado. TIMETRAVEL. YAOI. MPREG


**oOoOoOoOo**

**oOo HEAVEN NIGHT oOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Autora: **LadyKitsune12

**Censura: **+18 anos

**Gênero: **Ação, Aventura, Angust, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mpreg, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

**Sinopse: **Ao invés de aprender Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo aprendeu uma técnica diferente. Muito mais poderosa, mas também muito mais imprevisível. Quando ele a usa em sua luta contra Aizen, o resultado pode ser muito diferente do que ele tinha imaginado.

**Notas:**

~ Bleach não me pertence.

~ Essa é uma fanfic de viagem no tempo.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**oOo CAPITULO 01 oOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

– Eu quero que você me ensine Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. – Repetiu Ichigo, talvez pela centésima vez, olhando fixamente para a forma fundida de Tensa Zangetsu e Shiro Vasto Lorde.

Ichigo estava ofegante.

Era difícil dizer com precisão, a quanto tempo ele estava em seu mundo interior, lutando contra o espírito de sua Zanpakutō. Seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas, cortes e sangue. Em algum momento, ele não sabia dizer quando exatamente, a paisagem ao redor tinha mudado. As casas e os pequenos prédios tinham desaparecido, sendo substituídos pelos grandes e imponentes arranha-céus que Ichigo se lembrava. A cidade não estava mais submersa no fundo de um oceano de inseguranças e lamentações, mas ocupava seu lugar tão alto no céu, que era impossível ver o chão. Árvores de diferentes tipos tinham surgido em outro momento, pintando a paisagem em diferentes tons: acácias, bambus, pessegueiros, cerejeiras e carvalhos. A mudança de todo o cenário era quase assustadora, e fazia com que Ichigo pensasse a quanto tempo ele estava naquele combate.

Tensa Zangetsu abaixou sua espada, encarando o portador de sua lâmina. Seus olhos heterocrômicos observando com cuidado o adolescente. Ichigo podia não saber quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas Zangetsu sabia. Eles estavam lutando há 80 dias. Depois de 50 dias, os prédios tinham mudado… com 60 dias, o oceano tinha recuado e a cidade tinha ganhado seu lugar em meio ao céu infinito… 70 dias depois, as árvores surgiram. Ele, melhor do que qualquer um, sabia que toda aquela mudança significava uma única coisa: Ichigo tinha alcançado um potencial que não poderia ser nem mesmo imaginado, fosse por humanos ou shinigamis. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo tentando perfurar na mente rebelde de seu portador, Tensa Zangetsu conseguiu fazer com que ele adentrasse ao território, que mesmo os deuses não eram capazes de entrar com facilidade.

"_Já era hora_." Pensou com um meio sorriso.

Contudo, sua felicidade pela conquista de Ichigo não podia ser completa. Não com o Shinigami Substituto determinado a aprender Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Depois de tudo o que Zangetsu tinha passado, para que o idiota conseguisse alcançar aquele nível de poder, ele apenas queria jogá-lo fora? E para quê? Lidar com um idiota como Aizen, que nunca seria capaz de alcançar o poder que Ichigo tinha conseguido. Não havia como Zangetsu revelar como usar o Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.

"_Contudo… talvez, agora, ele seja capaz de usar _aquilo."

– Não vou lhe ensinar o Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. – Declarou firme, seus olhos fios nos do adolescente. – O preço que você pagará por usar essa técnica, é alto demais, Ichigo. Se você o usar, nunca mais serei capaz de proteger aquilo que me é precioso.

Ichigo rosnou, antes de aumentar seu aperto em torno de sua espada, pronto para reiniciar sua luta contra o espírito Zanpakutō.

– Contudo, vou lhe ensinar outra técnica. – Afirmou tranquilamente, caminhando em direção a Ichigo, sem desviar seu olhar nem mesmo por um segundo. – A técnica que vou lhe ensinar pode ser a mais poderosa de todas… assim como a mais fraca. Vai depender de você qual será o resultado final.

Ichigo parou ao escutar aquilo.

– O que você quer dizer, Zangetsu?

– Negai no Getsuga Tenshō. – Explicou Zangetsu com calma, parando a menos de três passos de distância do Shinigami Substituto. – Essa não é a técnica apenas a suprema da minha Zanpakutō, mas também a mais difícil de ser usada. Ela lerá o desejo mais profundo em sua alma, criando um ataque capaz de realizá-lo. Não apenas isso, mas você precisará ter o poder e a força de vontade, para ser capaz de coincidir com seu desejo. Se seu maior desejo for derrotar Aizen e seu poder e vontade forem fortes o suficiente, será capaz de fazê-lo.

Ichigo franziu enquanto tentava entender a explicação.

Enquanto Ichigo não sabia que tipo de técnica ou o quão forte era o Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, a técnica que Zangetsu tinha lhe explicando era parecia ser muito promissora. Tudo dependeria do que ele desejava… e de seu próprio poder e força de vontade.

Por um momento, ele desviou o olhar para encarar a espada negra em sua mão direita.

Depois de usar a forma Vasto Lorde durante sua luta contra Ulquiorra, Ichigo tinha sido invadido por uma grande insegurança quanto seu próprio poder e força de vontade. Ele tinha sido inseguro pela primeira vez, desde a escola fundamental. As consequências tinham sido grandes demais, ao ponto de que ele tinha recebido a piedade de Gin! Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele nunca se esqueceria da forma como Ichimaru Gin o tinha olhado, enquanto lhe dizia para fugir. Seu orgulho nunca tinha doido tanto, quanto naquele momento.

Depois de lutar durante tanto tempo contra Zangetsu em seu mundo interior, contudo, ele pode sentir sua determinação e confiança de antes.

Contudo, ele não conseguia afastar a última polegada de dúvida, que parecia existir no fundo de sua consciência.

– Você acredita que eu serei capaz de derrotar Aizen com essa técnica? – Perguntou, tentando esconder sua própria insegurança naquele momento.

Zangetsu o observou em silêncio, antes de olhar ao seu redor.

– Veja você mesmo. Esse mundo está radiante e cheio de vida. As árvores que aqui surgiram, são uma prova inquestionável de seu poder e força de vontade. Confie em si mesmo, Ichigo. E confie na minha lâmina. Juntos, nós três, somos capazes de fazer o impossível se tornar possível.

Ichigo sorriu, sentindo um calor agradável se espalhar por seu peito.

Ele confiava em Zangetsu com todo o seu coração e alma. E, em algum momento, ele tinha começado a confiar em Shiro e a aceitá-lo. Ichigo finalmente tinha sido capaz de entender a verdade sobre sua Zanpakutō e sobre sua própria alma. Por isso, ele iria confiar plenamente em Zangetsu… como um todo.

– Me ensine… Negai no Getsuga Tenshō.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Isshin não tinha mais forças para conseguir ficar em pé, enquanto ele observava seu filho meditando. Era quase impossível determinar quanto tempo tinha se passado no Dangai, tudo o que ele podia fazer, era uma pequena estimativa com base na quantidade de reiatsu que ainda lhe restava. Provavelmente, já estavam ali há quase 90 dias. Ele não seria capaz de aguentar muito mais tempo.

"_Apresse Ichigo…_" pensou, olhando seu filho com quase desespero.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Por um momento, Isshin pensou que fosse uma alucinação, devido a fadiga.

O cabelo de Ichigo começou a crescer, até alcançar a altura de sua cintura, apenas para que, lenta e progressivamente, os fios alaranjados fossem tingidos por um negro profundo. Então Isshin sentiu como se o reiatsu de seu filho desaparecesse completamente. Seus olhos se moveram para a Zanpakutō no colo do shinigami substituto, quase não acreditando, ao ver que a lâmina tinha mudado de forma. A lâmina tinha se alongado um pouco, curvando-se um pouco. A parte traseira da lâmina ganhou três picos serrados, enquanto uma fenda retangular tinha surgido da metade até o anel.

"_Não é possível… o que você está fazendo, Ichigo?_" Pensou atordoado. Era impossível esconder completamente seu reiatsu. Um shinigami habilidoso, poderia ocultar uma grande parte de seu reiatsu, mas ninguém, nem mesmo o Soutaishō era capaz de esconder completamente seu reiatsu. E o que significava a mudança de aparência? E a mudança da Zanpakutō? Em todos os seus anos como um shinigami e ex-taishō, Isshin nunca tinha escutado sobre a forma de uma Zanpakutō mudar daquele jeito.

Então Ichigo abriu os olhos e… não era mais castanhos! Eram de um tom dourado de âmbar.

– Ichigo… – chamou Isshin inseguro e ofegante.

– Pode largar agora, oyaji. – Declarou Ichigo, levantando-se.

Assim que Ichigo falou, Isshin soltou as correntes, caindo para frente, apenas para ser segurado por seu filho.

– Você conseguiu? Saigo no… Getsuga Tenshō?

– Īe… consegui algo melhor.

Isshin não conseguiu perguntar mais nada, antes de ser engolfado pela escuridão. Talvez ele houvesse gastado um pouco mais de reiatsu, do que ele tinha pensado.

Com uma facilidade, que não deveria ser normal, nem mesmo para um shinigami, Ichigo pegou o corpo inconsciente de seu pai e o jogou sobre seus ombros, antes de usar um salto ultrarrápido para atravessar o Dangai. Não era o Shunpo, nem Sonido. Mesmo a maior técnica de velocidade, Utsusemi que era a especialidade de Yoruichi, parecia lenta em comparação a que ele tinha usado. Hiraishin… a técnica da velocidade suprema que Zangetsu tinha lhe ensinado. Em menos de dois segundos, ele tinha conseguido atravessar o Dangai.

Ichigo não precisou nem mesmo parar, para descobrir onde Aizen estava. Com outro passo ultrarrápido, ele atravessou a distância, apenas para surgir onde Aizen estava. Para seu desagrado, o maldito não estava sozinho.

Keigo. Tatsuki. Mizuiro. Honsho. Kan'onji. E o shinigami que a Soul Society tinha enviado para substituir Rukia. Seus olhos se moveram apenas minimamente, para ver a forma caída de Ichimaru Gin, que parecia estar a apenas um passo da morte, enquanto uma Rangiku com o rosto manchado de lágrimas estava debruçada sobre ele.

"_Então, ele finalmente mostrou sua verdadeira face._" Pensou, com uma pontada de lamentação. Ichigo tinha sentido… era impossível para uma espada mentir. Quando Zangetsu e Shinsō se cruzaram, Ichigo foi capaz de sentir a verdade. Gin não era como Aizen. Ele não era leal aquele louco. Era uma pena, que Ichigo não foi capaz de chegar rápido o bastante, para impedir sua morte.

Sua atenção desviou para o norte, sentindo a presença de Karin e Yuzu em segurança na clínica.

– Que bom parece que a Yuzu e a Karin estão a salvo.

Seus olhos dourados se voltaram para encarar Aizen.

O homem tinha se tornado um monstro.

Ele não era mais um shinigami, se parecendo muito mais com um Hollow. Seus olhos se moveram para o Hōgyoku, no meio no peito de Aizen. Aquela coisa era que dava poder a Aizen. Se ele brincasse demais, o Hōgyoku iria apenas curar e aprimorar Aizen ainda mais.

"_Tenho que resolver isso com um único golpe… com Negai no Getsuga Tenshō._"

Só restava um pequeno problema.

Virando-se para seus amigos, que ainda o encaravam com surpresa e confusão. Era evidente que não podia reconhecê-lo. O fato de que eles não poderiam mais sentir seu reiatsu, deveria apenas aumentar sua confusão.

– Ichigo… – ele escutou Tatsuki sussurrar, como se duvidasse de sua própria voz.

Um minúsculo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

– Warui… okurete imasu. – Desculpou-se, sabendo que eles deveriam ter passado um verdadeiro inferno, para fugirem de Aizen e se manterem vivos, enquanto ele estava treinando no Dangai. – Minna, fiquem aí. Fiquem aí parados.

Se eles se movessem, enquanto lutasse contra Aizen, eles poderiam acabar feridos… ou pior.

– O que quer dizer com isso, Ichigo? – Indagou Keigo, parecendo entra confuso e assustado com sua aparência e tranquilidade.

Tatsuki estava tremendo, enquanto olhava para a nova aparência de Ichigo. Em algum lugar, no fundo de sua mente, o pensamento de que Ichigo ficava bem de cabelo escuro surgiu, mas foi ignorado em prol daquilo que a mais assustava no momento. Ela não sentia nada! Ela podia ver Ichigo com clareza, mas era incapaz de sentir sua presença. Ela podia sentir o outro com clareza esmagadora, mas Ichigo… era como se ele não estivesse em frente a seus olhos.

– Kurosaki Ichigo. – Reconheceu Aizen, olhando com atenção para o jovem, cuja a vida ele tinha manipulado desde o nascimento, quase não acreditando ao vê-lo. – Você é mesmo o Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo encarou o ex-shinigami com cuidado e calma.

– Como assim? – Questionou, se perguntando se sua aparência tinha mudado tanto.

– Se for mesmo o Kurosaki Ichigo, me decepcionou. – Declarou Aizen com calma, realmente decepcionado com o que sentia naquele tinha sido um de seus maiores experimentos… ou melhor… naquilo que ele não sentia. – Não sinto nenhum reiatsu vindo de você. mesmo que esteja escondendo seu reiatsu, é impossível de não sentir nada. Você falou em sua evolução. Você desperdiçou a última chance que lhe dei.

Ichigo queria rir das palavras de Aizen.

Então ele não tinha sido capaz de perceber.

Ichigo não estava no mesmo nível que Aizen…

– É uma pena, Kurosaki…

– Aizen. – Cortou, não estando a fim de ouvir o discurso de vilão megalomaníaco dele. – Vamos acabar com isso.

Antes que Aizen pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um vortex de reiatsu negro explodiu de dentro de Ichigo, envolvendo seu corpo. Chamas de reiatsu negro envolveram a lâmina de Zangetsu.

Aizen congelou ao ver o reiatsu… ele podia vê-lo, mas não podia senti-lo. Era como ver o mar tranquilo em um dia quente. Ele podia ver sua imensidão e sentir seu calor, mas não podia estimar seu poder. Tal controle e quantidade de reiatsu… isso não deveria ser possível. Mesmo Hōgyoku não tinha lhe dado tal poder.

– I… impossível… – murmurou, congelado em seu lugar.

– Eu não quero prolongar essa batalha, mais do que ela já foi prolongada. Isso termina agora, Aizen. Negai no Getsuga Tenshō. – Declarou Ichigo, erguendo sua espada. – **Shingetsu**.

O vortex de reiatsu girou com mais força, antes de explodir em toda as direções, engolindo a todos em um manto negro. Ichigo não teve tempo de pensar ou se surpreender, antes que seu próprio corpo e consciência fossem engolindo-os. Ele se lembrava das palavras de Zangetsu sobre aquela técnica. Seu último pensamento, era que, talvez, a morte eminente de Aizen não fossem seu maior desejo.

A única questão… era saber o que ele poderia desejar então?

_~{Continua…}~_

* * *

**Oi meus queridinhos, eu sei que deve ter muita gente aqui querendo o meu figado, coração, baco e outras partes. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter desaparecido desse jeito. Infelizmente, tive alguns contratempos e problemas pessoais, que me deixaram afastada do PC e do maravilhoso mundo das fanfics, mas agora estou de volta e resolvi voltar com uma nova fanfic. Não se preocupem, mas minhas outras fanfics serão continuadas, promessa.**

**Espero muito que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Como eu tenho certeza de que muitos notaram, o Negai no Getsuga Tenshō será a causa da viagem no tempo. Agora, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Em que momento Ichigo voltará? E alguém tem uma ideia de quem será o par amoroso do nosso Shinigami Substituto?**

**Beijinhos em seus corações, e não esqueçam de comentar ;)**


End file.
